lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Season 2
| Finale= | Slogan="Everything happens for a reason" | Cast= Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Mr. Eko Naveen Andrews as Sayid Jarrah Emilie de Ravin as Claire Littleton Matthew Fox as Jack Shephard Jorge Garcia as Hugo "Hurley" Reyes Maggie Grace as Shannon Rutherford Josh Holloway as James "Sawyer" Ford Malcolm David Kelley as Walt Lloyd Daniel Dae Kim as Jin-Soo Kwon Yunjin Kim as Sun-Hwa Kwon Evangeline Lilly as Kate Austen Dominic Monaghan as Charlie Pace Terry O'Quinn as John Locke Harold Perrineau as Michael Dawson Michelle Rodriguez as Ana Lucia Cortez Cynthia Watros as Elizabeth "Libby" Smith }} This article contains episode summaries for the second season of Lost. Season summary In the U.S., original episodes of Season Two aired between September 21, 2005, and May 24, 2006. For airdates on other networks and in other countries, see Airdates. Principal cast In order of character appearances *Matthew Fox as Jack Shephard (23/24) *Jorge Garcia as Hugo "Hurley" Reyes (23/24) *Josh Holloway as James "Sawyer" Ford (23/24) *Terry O'Quinn as John Locke (23/24) *Evangeline Lilly as Kate Austen (21/24) *Daniel Dae Kim as Jin-Soo Kwon (21/24) *Dominic Monaghan as Charlie Pace (19/24) *Michelle Rodriguez as Ana Lucia Cortez (19/24) *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Mr. Eko (18/24)* *Naveen Andrews as Sayid Jarrah (18/24) *Cynthia Watros as Elizabeth "Libby" Smith (18/24)** *Emilie de Ravin as Claire Littleton (16/24) *Yunjin Kim as Sun-Hwa Kwon (16/24) *Harold Perrineau as Michael Dawson (16/24) *Maggie Grace as Shannon Rutherford (6/24)*** *Malcolm David Kelley as Walt Lloyd (5/24)**** *''Credited as a guest star until .'' **''Not a cast member until . ***''Credited as a series regular through , then as a special guest star in .'' ****''Only credited as a series regular in the episodes he appeared in.'' Recurring cast In order of character appearances *Sam Anderson as Bernard Nadler (9/24) *Michael Emerson as Benjamin Linus (8/24) *L. Scott Caldwell as Rose Nadler (6/24) *Henry Ian Cusick as Desmond Hume (5/24) *François Chau as Pierre "Marvin Candle"/"Mark Wickmund" Chang (4/24)* *M.C. Gainey as Tom Friendly (4/24) *Kimberley Joseph as Cindy Chandler (4/24) *Clancy Brown as Kelvin Joe Inman (3/24) *Tania Raymonde as Alexandra Rousseau (3/24) *John Terry as Christian Shephard (3/24) *Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau (2/24) *Julie Bowen as Sarah Shephard (2/24) *Michael Bowen as Danny Pickett (2/24) *Beth Broderick as Diane Janssen (2/24) *Lindsey Ginter as Sam Austen (2/24) *Aaron Gold as Jason McCormack (2/24) *April Grace as Bea Klugh (2/24) *Tony Lee as Jae Lee (2/24) *Adetokumboh M'Cormack as Yemi (2/24) *Katey Sagal as Helen Norwood (2/24) *Brett Cullen as Goodwin Stanhope (2/24) *Rachel Ticotin as Teresa Cortez (2/24) *Kevin Tighe as Anthony Cooper (2/24) *Sonya Walger as Penny Widmore (2/24) *Bruce Davison as Douglas Brooks (1/24) *Andrea Gabriel as Noor "Nadia" Abed Jazeem (1/24) *Billy Ray Gallion as Randy Nations (1/24) *Neil Hopkins as Liam Pace (1/24) *Lillian Hurst as Carmen Reyes (1/24) *Nick Jameson as Richard Malkin (1/24) *Fredric Lane as Edward Mars (1/24) *William Mapother as Ethan Rom (1/24) *Ian Somerhalder as Boone Carlyle (1/24) *Tamara Taylor as Susan Lloyd (1/24) *''Not credited in the episodes he appeared in.'' Main plot points Season Two focused on the Hatch. Major plot points included: * The Swan, the Numbers, and pressing the button, all of which appeared to have been resolved by the end of the season * The tail-section survivors, whose stories began and ended in the season, with the exception of Eko and Bernard * The Others, including Tom, Goodwin, Klugh, and the fake Henry Gale * The DHARMA Initiative stations * Continued to tell the survivors' story by using flashbacks Season plot summary After having opened the Hatch at the end of Season 1, it is revealed to be a research station, which has running water and electricity, is well stocked with food, and has a 1970s era computer, which, according to its previous occupant, Desmond, must have the Numbers 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, and 42 typed into it every 108 minutes, or "the world will end." The computer was broken during the first foray into the Swan station, and Desmond flees, expecting impending doom. Sayid, however, was able to fix the computer. The survivors debate whether or not to trust Desmond's instructions, but set up shifts to keep watch and enter the numbers, having repaired the computer. They gradually learn through bits of filmstrip that what they had previously referred to as "the Hatch" is actually the "Swan station", one of several different DHARMA Initiative stations present on the Island. Shannon, while searching for Vincent the night the Hatch is opened, stumbles upon Walt, who, soaking wet and speaking backwards, appears and disappears right before her very eyes. Shannon believes something happened to the rafters, and her suspicions are confirmed when Claire and Shannon find the bottle of messages the rafters took with them to give to the mainland, washed up on the beach. Sawyer and Michael create a makeshift raft from floating wreckage after the attack on their raft, the disappearance of Jin, and abduction of Walt. The currents push them back to the Island, where they encounter a panicked Jin, and then the tail section survivors, who are led by Ana Lucia, and include Libby and Mr. Eko. Ana Lucia initially directs that they be held captive, but they eventually reconcile, and head to the other side of the Island to reunite with the rest of the survivors. Meanwhile, Shannon receives yet another visit from Walt and realizes that something has happened to him and insists to Sayid that he needs her help. Shannon and Vincent go through the jungle to find Walt. Sayid tracks her down and tries to stop her. She breaks down and tells him that he's going to abandon her, just like everyone else in her life. After they admit their love for each other and reconcile, Shannon sees Walt once again in the jungle, talking backwards. She runs after him. A startled Ana Lucia mistakes Shannon for one of The Others. She fires a shot and kills Shannon. The experience of the tail section survivors on the Island is explored, and it is revealed that The Others kidnapped a total of 12 members of their group, which had been infiltrated by Goodwin. The two communities merge under awkward circumstances as Sayid is heartbroken that Shannon has died. Ana Lucia, who feels guilty about Shannon's death, feels uncomfortable among the group and like an outcast. She eventually befriends Jack and gains the acceptance of Sayid, who finally admits that Shannon's death was not of her fault, but he instead blames The Others. Claire wrestles with the decision of whether or not to trust Charlie, who at one point suffers delusions that he has to protect the baby, but ends up endangering the child. There is some doubt on whether he is using the drugs found at the Beechcraft, however he eventually keeps his distance. Charlie takes Eko to the plane, and he grieves over the death of his brother, who was on the very same plane. This inspires Eko to have faith in the island and what it has in store for him, and he begins building a church on the island to repay his debt to Yemi. The Others become a more visible presence in this season. One prominent Other, Tom (the man from the raft who took Walt), tells the survivors, "This is not your island, this is our island, and the only reason you're living on it is because we let you live on it." Later, when the baby falls ill, Claire explores the Staff for medicine, another DHARMA station, and it is revealed that Tom's beard is fake; the Others may be lying about their true nature. Rousseau captures a man who identifies himself as "Henry Gale, from Minnesota", another castaway on the Island who had crashed there by balloon. The survivors doubt his story, particularly Sayid, who holds him captive in The Swan and brutally interrogates him as he places the blame on them for Shannon's death. Locke, who became trapped in the living area of the Swan during a strange "lockdown" procedure before he could enter the number codes, asks Henry Gale to enter them by crawling through the air vents. As the countdown reaches zero, a map appears on a blast door, detailing an arrangement of stations on the Island. Later, Gale claims to have never entered the code as everything returned to normal. When faced, however, with proof of his deception (the ID of the real Henry Gale), "Gale" admits that he is indeed one of "The Others". The event, however, tarnishes Locke's faith in the whole system, and in the Island itself. Following dreams and the blast door map, Eko and Locke discover the central "?" (Pearl) station, which appears to be a station designed to observe the occupants of the other stations. Due to this observation of the Swan station, Locke believes that entering the Numbers is merely a psychological experiment. This puts Locke into a crisis of faith, but seems to make Eko even more sure of what he must do (entering the numbers). Michael continues to seek his kidnapped son, Walt. After having communicated with him on the Swan's computer, he leaves the survivors to chase after his son, but is captured. Arriving at a collection of huts that seem to be the Others' camp, he is allowed to spend three minutes with his son. The Others let Michael go, promising him Walt back, if he frees Henry, and brings Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and Hurley back to their camp. He returns to The Swan, kills Ana Lucia and Libby, frees Henry, and shoots himself in the shoulder, making it appear that Henry committed the murders and escaped. During the two survivors' memorial, Desmond returns to the Island in his sailboat. Michael convinces Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and Hurley to join him in a raid against "The Others" to rescue Walt, but Sayid believes that Michael is leading the four into a trap. His plan is to use Desmond's sailboat to approach The Others' camp by water. He enlists the aid of Jin, who knows how to sail, and Sun, to translate. (Sun, earlier in the season, is revealed to be pregnant, even though Jin is infertile). Despite Jack's foreknowledge of Michael's plans, The Others ambush and capture them. Henry, who turns out to be The Others' leader, fulfills the deal, freeing Michael and Walt and giving them a boat. Hurley is freed and instructed to go back to his camp to tell the other survivors that they may never go back there. In the meantime, Sayid, Sun and Jin, arrive at The Others' camp, which has been abandoned. They start a signal fire, and wait for Jack and his party to rendezvous with them. Locke and Desmond take over the The Swan station from Eko and prevent him from entering the Numbers at the appointed time. Both of them argue over the validity of the threat until the last minute when Desmond realizes the last time the code was not put through was the day of the plane crash, explaining that the magnetism from the station was the cause of the crash. When the timer reaches zero, a great magnetic field erupts. Desmond goes to the system termination station under the floor, which he activates by turning the key. The immediate result is not shown, but the entire island is enveloped by a white-violet light and a shrill humming sound. The season ends with a scene of a cramped polar research station where two men excitedly notice what appears to be the anomaly, and they proceed to phone Desmond's old fiancée, Penelope, to tell her that they have "found it". Many of the character's lives before the crash continue to be explored, and they are detailed here: * Jack Shephard is a spinal surgeon living in Los Angeles, whose marriage with Sarah begins to deteriorate. * Michael Dawson is first separated from Walt when he was at the age of two. * John Locke meets a woman during his life before he became paralyzed, only to lose her because of his father. * Hugo "Hurley" Reyes is institutionalized after he was involved in a decking accident that killed two people, suffering severely from delusions and an eating disorder. After he was released and won the lottery, he was afraid life was going to change. * Sun Kwon is a housewife from Korea, and before meeting Jin, was introduced to a man named Jae Lee by her mother. However, when her marriage with Jin deteriorates and she discovers he is infertile, she begins English lessons with Jae. * Jin Kwon, 'before meeting Sun, struggles to find a job in the Seoul Gateway Hotel, owned by Jae Lee. After marrying Sun, he discovers that she is infertile. * 'Shannon Rutherford was the daughter of a successful rich man named Adam Rutherford, who was killed in a car crash. Shannon, only 18 at the time, was heartbroken. Trying to get into a posh dance school, Shannon went to her stepmother to get money from her father's will. Her stepmother insists there was no money left for her. Shannon goes it alone, while her stepbrother offers her money, she doesn't accept and insists that she'll get the money she deserves her own way. * Ana Lucia Cortez was a police officer in the LAPD, that was once shot in the stomach, rendering her unable to have children and killing her unborn child and driving away her boyfriend. Ana found revenge by killing the man responsible, but had to run to Australia with a man when her mother discovers what she's done. * Kate Austen is a fugitive from the law after murdering her father, who treated her mother violently. * Eko Tunde is a Nigerian warlord who desperately tries to convince his brother to help him transport drugs out of the country. After Yemi's disappearance, Eko moves to London where he becomes a priest to follow in his brother's footsteps and investigates a miracle. * Charlie Pace is a rock star based in Great Britain, and when his brother starts to provide for his new family in Sydney, Charlie is left alone in London to fend for himself after the band reaches an all-time low. * James "Sawyer" Ford is a con man who attempts to pull a long con on a woman, only to fall in love with her. * Sayid Jarrah first practices his skills as a torturer when he's captured by the Americans in the Gulf War. * Libby Smith was admitted into Santa Rosa sometime between 2001 and 2004. She also gave Desmond a sailboat her dead husband gave to her. * Rose and Bernard Nadler are a married couple from New York. Although they met seven months before the crash, they agreed to marry when Bernard agreed to stay with Rose during her cancer, even bringing her to a healer in Australia. * Desmond Hume is a Scotsman who was engaged to Penny Widmore before being incarcerated in prison. Desmond entered her father's race around the world to earn his respect, but was stranded on the island and has lived in the hatch ever since. Note 1: Claire Littleton received a flashback episode in , however it was after the crash. Note 2: Libby Smith, although a main character, was devoid of a flashback episode dedicated to her and her alone. Episode summaries Destination Lost Man of Science, Man of Faith | episodenumber=01 | airdate=September 21, 2005 | season=2 | flashback=Jack Shephard | written=Damon Lindelof | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=One of the castaways is chosen to descend into the hatch, and Shannon stumbles upon a shockingly familiar face in the jungle. The band of friends, family, enemies and strangers must continue to work together against the cruel weather and harsh terrain if they want to stay alive. But, as they have discovered during their 40-plus days on the Island, danger and mystery loom behind every corner, and those they thought could be trusted may turn against them. | guest=John Terry as Christian Shephard, Henry Ian Cusick as Desmond, Julie Bowen as Sarah, Anson Mount as Kevin, Ivana Michele Smith as N.D. Survivor, Katie Doyle as EMT No. 1, Julius Ledda as EMT No. 2, Masayo Ford as Nurse, David Ely as Intern and Larry Wiss as Anesthesiologist. | image=Jack Hatch.jpg }} Adrift | episodenumber=02 | airdate=September 28, 2005 | season=2 | flashback=Michael Dawson | written=Steven Maeda and Leonard Dick | directed= Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=With the abduction of Walt fresh on their minds and their raft destroyed, Michael, Sawyer and Jin fight for their lives and discover a new predator in the roiling ocean. Meanwhile on land, Locke must descend into the Hatch when one castaway goes missing inside. | guest=Henry Ian Cusick as Desmond, Tamara Taylor as Susan Lloyd and Saul Rubinek as Finney. | image=Adrift.jpg }} Orientation | episodenumber=03 | airdate=October 5, 2005 | season=2 | flashback=John Locke | written=Javier Grillo-Marxuach and Craig Wright | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=Jack, Locke and Kate learn more secrets about the Hatch. Meanwhile, after being beaten and taken captive, Sawyer, Michael and Jin wonder if their captors are fellow survivors or the dreaded "Others". | guest=Henry Ian Cusick as Desmond, Kevin Tighe as Anthony Cooper, Curtis Jackson as Security guard, Katey Sagal as Helen, Roxie Sarhangi as Francine, Jeannie Leigh Allison as Moderator, François Chau as "Marvin Candle" and Michael Lanzo as waiter. | image=OrientationEpisode.jpg }} Everybody Hates Hugo | episodenumber=04 | airdate=October 12th, 2005 | season=2 | flashback=Hugo "Hurley" Reyes | written=Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz | directed=Alan Taylor | transcript=Transcript | plot=Disturbing memories from Hurley's past cause him to struggle with a task he's assigned inside the Hatch. Meanwhile Sawyer, Michael and Jin discover the identities of their captors, and Claire uncovers a shocking piece of information about the fate of the raft. | guest=L. Scott Caldwell as Rose Nadler, Sam Anderson as Bernard, Kimberley Joseph as Cindy, Lillian Hurst as Carmen Reyes, DJ Qualls as Johnny, Billy Ray Gallion as Randy Nations, Marguerite Moreau as Starla and Raj K. Bose as Pakistani Shop Clerk. | image=EverybodyHatesHugo.jpg }} ...And Found | episodenumber=05 | airdate=October 19th, 2005 | season=2 | flashback=Jin-Soo Kwon and Sun-Hwa Kwon | written=Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse | directed=Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=Michael sets off into the jungle by himself determined to find Walt, but discovers that he is not alone. Meanwhile, Sawyer and Jin are ordered by their captors to take them to their camp, and Sun frantically searches for her missing wedding ring. | guest=Sam Anderson as Bernard, Kimberley Joseph as Cindy, Robert Dahey as Poor man, June Kyoko Lu as Mrs. Paik, Tony Lee as Jae Lee, Rain Chung as Mr. Kim, Kim Kim as Mrs. Shin, Josiah D. Lee as Tai Soo and Tomiko Okhee Lee as Mrs. Lee. | image=2X05 SunJin.jpg }} Abandoned | episodenumber=06 | airdate=November 9th, 2005 (This episode was originally scheduled to air on October 26, but was replaced by "Adrift". Source) | season=2 | flashback=Shannon Rutherford | written=Elizabeth Sarnoff | directed=Adam Davidson | transcript=Transcript | plot=Sawyer's wound becomes life-threatening as he, Michael and Jin make their way through the interior of the Island with the tail section survivors. Meanwhile, Shannon is once again haunted by visions of Walt, and Charlie becomes jealous of Locke's interest in Claire. | guest=Malcolm David Kelley as Walt, David Ely as Intern, L. Scott Caldwell as Rose Nadler, Sam Anderson as Bernard Nadler, Kimberley Joseph as Cindy, Ian Somerhalder as Boone Carlyle, Lindsay Frost as Sabrina Carlyle, François Guétary as Philippe, Ashleigh Ann Wood as Nora, Maree Miller as Sophie, Patti Hastie as Nurse, Michael Cowell as Doctor and Sandra Le Bat as Dominique. | image=Abandoned.jpg }} The Other 48 Days | episodenumber=07 | airdate=November 16, 2005 | season=2 | flashback=''None''; the narrative breaks chronology to tell the story of the tail-section survivors from the day of the crash. | written=Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse | directed=Eric Laneuville | transcript=Transcript | plot=The harrowing first 48 days in the lives of the tail section survivors are revealed. | guest=Sam Anderson as Bernard, Kimberley Joseph as Cindy, Brett Cullen as Goodwin, Josh Randall as Nathan, Glenn Lehmann as Donald, Kiersten Havelock as Emma and Mickey Graue as Zack. | image=Other48Days.jpg }} Collision | episodenumber=08 | airdate=November 23, 2005 | season=2 | flashback=Ana Lucia Cortez | written=Javier Grillo-Marxuach and Leonard Dick | directed=Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=Tempers flare when Ana Lucia and her group stumble upon Sayid and the other castaways. | guest=L. Scott Caldwell as Rose Nadler, Sam Anderson as Bernard Nadler, Michael Cudlitz as Big Mike, Mark Gilbert as Detective Raggs, Rick Overton as Matthew Reed, Aaron Gold as Jason Elder, Matt Moore as Travis, Jeanna Garcia as Shawna and Rand Wilson as Assistant D.A.. | image=Collision2.jpg }} What Kate Did | episodenumber=09 | airdate=November 30, 2005 | season=2 | flashback=Kate Austen | written=Steven Maeda and Craig Wright | directed=Paul Edwards | transcript=Transcript | plot=Kate's original crime that started her life on the run is revealed. Meanwhile, the survivors lay one of their own to rest, Kate sleeplessly watches over a feverish Sawyer, and Mr. Eko has a surprise for Locke regarding the Hatch. | guest=L. Scott Caldwell as Rose, Sam Anderson as Bernard, Fredric Lehne as Edward Mars, Beth Broderick as Diane Janssen, Lindsey Ginter as Sam Austen, James Horan as Wayne Janssen, François Chau as "Marvin Candle" and J. Edward Sclafani as Ticket Agent | image=WhatKateDid.jpg }} Lost: Revelation The 23rd Psalm | episodenumber=10 | airdate=January 11, 2006 | season=2 | flashback=Mr. Eko | written=Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof | directed=Matt Earl Beesley | transcript=Transcript | plot=Mr. Eko interrogates Charlie about the Virgin Mary statue, Claire begins to lose faith in Charlie when she discovers his secret, and Jack is an interested observer when Kate gives the recovering Sawyer a much-needed haircut. | guest=Adetokumboh McCormack as Yemi, Ronald Revels as Goldie, Pierre Olivier as Olu, Kolawolfe Obileye, Jr. as Young Eko, Cynthia Charles as Nigerian Woman, John Bryan as Thug Captain, Ellis St. Rose as Priest, Moumen El Hajji as Tough Moroccan, Lawrence Jones as Lead Soldier, Olekan Obileye as Young Yemi and Achraf Marzouki as Moroccan No. 2. | image=Psalm23.jpg }} The Hunting Party | episodenumber=11 | airdate=January 18, 2006 | season=2 | flashback=Jack Shephard | written=Elizabeth Sarnoff and Christina M. Kim | directed=Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=Jack, Locke and Sawyer pursue a determined Michael after he heads into the jungle toward the dreaded "Others" in search of Walt. Meanwhile, Sun has a surprising reaction to Jin's desire to join the search party, and Hurley and Charlie commiserate over the age-old conundrum of "what women want". | guest=John Terry as Christian Shephard, Julie Bowen as Sarah, Monica Dean as Gabriela Busoni, Ronald Guttman as Angelo Busoni and M.C. Gainey as Mr. Friendly. | image=HuntingParty.jpg }} Fire + Water | episodenumber=12 | airdate=January 25, 2006 | season=2 | flashback=Charlie Pace | written=Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=When Charlie's vividly surreal dreams lead him to believe Claire's baby, Aaron, is in danger, Locke suspects Charlie may be using again. Meanwhile, Sawyer encourages Hurley to act on his attraction to Libby. | guest=Neil Hopkins as Liam Pace, Jeremy Shada as Young Charlie, Zack Shada as Young Liam, Sammi Davis as Mrs. Pace, Vanessa Branch as Karen Pace and Craig Young as Director. | image=FireWater.jpg }} The Long Con | episodenumber=13 | airdate=February 8, 2006 | season=2 | flashback=James "Sawyer" Ford | written=Steve Maeda and Leonard Dick | directed=Roxann Dawson | transcript=Transcript | plot=Survivors fear that "The Others" may have returned when Sun is injured during a failed kidnapping attempt. | guest=Kevin Dunn as Gordy, Beth Broderick as Diane Janssen, Kim Dickens as Cassidy, Finn Armstrong as Arthur and Richard Cavanna as Peter. | image=TheLongCon.jpg }} One of Them | episodenumber=14 | airdate=February 15, 2006 | season=2 | flashback=Sayid Jarrah | written=Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse | directed=Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=When Rousseau leads Sayid to a mysterious captive in the jungle, he becomes determined to find out if he is one of "The Others". Meanwhile, Sawyer discovers Hurley's potentially devastating breech of the survivors' trust and blackmails him into helping track an elusive island creature that won't leave Sawyer alone. | guest=Lindsey Ginter as Sam Austen, Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, Michael Emerson as Henry Gale, Marc Casabani as Tariq, Theo Rossi as SGT Buccelli, Clancy Brown as Joe Inman, Thomas Meharey as U.S. Soldier No. 1 and Kamari Borden as U.S. Soldier No. 2. | image=OneOfThem.jpg }} Maternity Leave | episodenumber=15 | airdate=March 1, 2006 | season=2 | flashback=Claire Littleton | written=Dawn Lambertsen Kelly and Matt Ragghianti | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=A desperate Claire, along with Kate and Rousseau, attempts a return to the scene of her kidnapping where she believes she might find the cure for Baby Aaron's mysterious illness. Meanwhile, Jack and Locke must keep their prisoner a secret from the rest of the survivors. This episode is unique in that all of Claire's flashbacks were her experiences on the Island while she was abducted by Ethan, not of her life before the crash. | guest=M.C. Gainey as Mr. Friendly, Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, Michael Emerson as Henry Gale, Tania Raymonde as Alexandra Rousseau and William Mapother as Ethan Rom. | image=ClaireAaron2x15.jpg }} The Whole Truth | episodenumber=16 | airdate=March 22, 2006 | season=2 | flashback=Sun-Hwa Kwon | written=Elizabeth Sarnoff and Christina M. Kim | directed=Karen Gaviola | transcript=Transcript | plot=Sun wrestles with the thought of telling Jin a newfound secret that threatens to upset the entire balance of the survivors' community. Meanwhile, Locke enlists Ana Lucia to interrogate the prisoner in order to extract more information than he, Jack or Sayid could. | guest=L. Scott Caldwell as Rose, Sam Anderson as Bernard, Tony Lee as Jae Lee, Michael Emerson as Henry Gale and Greg Joung Paik as Dr. Je-Gyu Kim. | image=WholeTruth.jpg }} Lockdown | episodenumber=17 | airdate=March 29, 2006 | season=2 | flashback=John Locke | written=Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof | directed= Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=When the Hatch suddenly takes on a life of its own, Locke is forced to enlist the help of an unlikely ally. Meanwhile, Ana Lucia, Sayid and Charlie go off into the jungle to find out the truth about Henry. | guest=Kevin Tighe as Anthony Cooper, Katey Sagal as Helen, Michael Emerson as Henry Gale, Andrea Gabriel as Nadia, Geoffrey Rivas as Father Chuck and Theo Coumbis as Jimmy Bane. | image=LockdownEpisode.jpg }} Dave | episodenumber=18 | airdate=April 5, 2006 | season=2 | flashback=Hugo "Hurley" Reyes and Libby Smith | written=Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz | directed= Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=Libby lends Hurley support when he begins to think the Island is having a strange effect on him, and Locke's sense of purpose is shaken when the prisoner provides new information about the Hatch. | guest=Michael Emerson as Henry Gale, Evan Handler as Dave, Bruce Davison as Dr. Brooks, Ron Bottitta as Leonard and Grisel Toledo as Nurse. | image=DaveEpisode.jpg }} S.O.S. | episodenumber=19 | airdate=April 12, 2006 | season=2 | flashback=Bernard Nadler and Rose Nadler | written=Steven Maeda and Leonard Dick | directed= Eric Laneuville | transcript=Transcript | plot=Rose is surprisingly and vehemently opposed to Bernard's plan to create an S.O.S. signal; romantic sparks are rekindled between Jack and Kate when they trek into the jungle to propose a "trade" with "The Others"; and Locke begins to question his faith in the Island. | guest=L. Scott Caldwell as Rose, Sam Anderson as Bernard, Michael Emerson as Henry Gale, Wayne Pygram as Isaac and Donna Smallwood as Aussie woman. | image=S.O.S.jpg }} Lost: Reckoning Two for the Road | episodenumber=20 | airdate=May 3, 2006 | season=2 | flashback=Ana Lucia Cortez | written=Elizabeth Sarnoff and Christina M. Kim | directed=Paul Edwards | transcript=Transcript | plot=Jack and Kate bring an exhausted Michael back to the camp, and with him, news about "The Others". Meanwhile, Ana Lucia attempts to get the prisoner to confess, and Hurley plans a surprise date for Libby. | guest=John Terry as Christian Shephard, Rachel Ticotin as Captain Teresa Cortez, Michael Emerson as Henry Gale and Gabrielle Fitzpatrick as Lindsey Littleton. | image=TwoForTheRoad.jpg }} ? | episodenumber=21 | airdate=May 10, 2006 | season=2 | flashback=Mr. Eko | written=Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof | directed=Deran Sarafian | transcript=Transcript | plot=Mr. Eko enlists Locke to help find a secret location he believes houses answers to the Island's mysteries. Meanwhile, Jack and the other survivors struggle to cope with the horrific situation in the Hatch. | guest=Adetokumboh McCormack as Yemi, Peter Lavin as Caldwell, Oliver Muirhead as monsignor, Melissa Bickerton as Joyce Malkin, Felix Williamson as Dr. Ian McVay, Nick Jameson as Richard Malkin, François Chau as "Mark Wickmund"[[Brooke Mikey Anderson] as Charlotte Malkin. | image=?.jpg }} Three Minutes | episodenumber=22 | airdate=May 17, 2006 | season=2 | flashback=Michael Dawson | written=Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz | directed=Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=A determined Michael convinces Jack and several castaways to help him rescue Walt from "The Others". Meanwhile, Charlie struggles with Eko's decision to discontinue building the church. | guest=Malcolm David Kelley as Walt, M.C. Gainey as Mr. Friendly, Tania Raymonde as Alex, April Grace as Ms. Klugh and Michael Bowen as Pickett. | image=ThreeMinutes.jpg }} Live Together, Die Alone | episodenumber=23-24 | airdate=May 24, 2006 | season=2 | flashback=Desmond Hume | written=Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=After discovering something odd just offshore, Jack and Sayid come up with a plan to confront "The Others" and hopefully get Walt back. Meanwhile, Eko and Locke come to blows as Locke makes a potentially cataclysmic decision regarding the "button" and the Hatch. | guest=Malcolm David Kelley as Walt, Henry Ian Cusick as Desmond, Sam Anderson as Bernard, M.C. Gainey as Mr. Friendly, Michael Emerson as Henry Gale, Clancy Brown as Kelvin Inman, Tania Raymonde as Alex, April Grace as Ms. Klugh, Alan Dale as Charles Widmore, Stephen Page as Master Sergeant, Michael Bowen as Pickett, Sonya Walger as Penelope Widmore, François Chau as "Marvin Candle", Len Cordova as Mathias, Alex Petrovitch as Henrik, Eyal Podell as Young man and Cathy Foy as Receptionist. | image=LTDA.jpg }} Trivia * Jack, Sun, Locke, Hurley, Ana Lucia, Eko and Michael are the only characters who have more than one centric episode solely for themselves (not including multi-centric or two-hour episodes). *This is the last season in which every episode contains flashbacks. The third, fourth and fifth seasons all featured at least one flash-forward episode (in addition, the fifth season contained four episodes devoid of flashbacks), and the sixth season features flash sideways. *This is the only season in which the finale is not Jack-centric, although Season 3's was the only finale solely'' centric to Jack. All the other finales featured Jack in the flashes alongside other characters. *Season 2 is the only season not to feature a murder by the Man in Black and Sayid. *This is the only season that did not feature the death of a male main character. All of the main characters that die this season (Shannon, Ana Lucia and Libby) are female. * Beginning with the eighteenth episode, , and concluding with the twenty-first, , all four tail-section survivors that joined the middle-section survivors have flashbacks. ** 'Libby' has one centric flash in Hurley-centric . ** is Rose and 'Bernard'-centric. ** is 'Ana Lucia'-centric. ** is 'Eko'''-centric. See also * Lost Season 2 (Original Television Soundtrack) * Lost: The Complete Second Season (DVD) * Lost: The Complete Collection (DVD) * Portal:Transcripts ar:الموسم الثاني de:Staffel 2 es:Segunda Temporada fr:Saison 2 it:Seconda stagione ja:シーズン2 nl:Lost Seizoen 2 pl:Sezon drugi pt:2ª Temporada ru:Сезон 2 zh:Season 2 Category:Seasons Category:Season 2